Monkey D. Luffy
|-| Pre-Timeskip= |-| Post-Timeskip= |-| Gear 2= Origins: One Piece Alias/Aka: Strawhat Luffy Classification: Human pirate, Supernova (Worst generation pirate star), Devil fruit user (Paramecia type, rubber man) Threat level: Tiger || Tiger+ || Demon- || Demon || Demon+ || Dragon || Dragon Age: 17 (Pre Timeskip), 19 (Post Timeskip) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Ate Gomu Gomu no Mi which allows him to stretch any part of his body, Limited Attack Reflection with Gomu Gomu no Balloon (Can deflect back any physical projectile based attacks back, or any other place), Statistics Amplification (Gear 2 increases his overall Stats considerably, Same with Armament Haki and Gear 4), Enhanced Senses, Precognition (Via Observation Haki), Limited Fire Manipulation (Via Red Hawk), Flight (Can glide through the air at high speeds using the elastic force from his kicks when in Gear 4), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Blunt Force and Poison, Aura (Via Conqueror's Haki) Physical strength: At least Large Building (Stronger than Buchi, whom could do this with a simple stomp) with at least Class 1000 lifting strength (Deflected a small ship to another direction, which Don Krieg tossed. Flung Mohmoo outisde of Arlong Park, which is a massive Sea Creature) || Multi block level striking strength (Overpowered Crocodile's Desert Spada with a punch) || At least Multi block+, likely Town+ level striking (His strikes hurted Enel more than Wiper's Reject Dial) || At least Multi block+, Town+ striking while using Gear 2 (Could match Lucci blow to blow in his Zoan form), higher with Gear 3 || At least town+ in (millions of tons of strength), likely city with Elephant Gun || Island in Gear 4: BoundMan, higher with King Kong Gun Attack potency/Destructive capacity:: At least Large Building+ (Far stronger than Nyaban Brothers. Shattered Don Krieg's battle armour, which is far stronger than that of Pearl. Defeated Arlong and destroyed Arlong Park, which is a massive building-like structure, simultaneously) || Multi Block+ (Overpowered Crocodile's Desert Spada, which yeilded this much energy. Raised a portion of city above the underground chamber they where fighting in) || At least Multi block, likely Town+ (Completely overpowered Enel in a single strike and sent him flying while knocking out a huge golden bell in the process) || At least Multi block+ in base (His punches were enough to hurt Blueno while he was using Tekkai. Could match Base Lucci), town+ while using Gear 2 and 3 (Could match Lucci blow to blow in his Zoan Form while using Gear 2, and overpowering him in Gear 3) || At least Town+ (Oneshotted a Pacifista), likely City with Elephant gun, much higher with Elephant gatling (Destroyed half of Noah, an island sized ship with Elephant Gatling, despite being on the verge of fainting from blood loss) || Island with Gear 4: BoundMan (Stronger than Doflamingo), higher with King Kong Gun (This attack went straight through Doflamingo's most potent strings and proceeded to one-shot him, albeit both Luffy and Doflamingo were fatigued) || At least Island (Much stronger than before) Durability: At least Large Building+ (Took several strikes from Captain Kuro. Tanked multiple explosions from Don Krieg's Battle spear. Took several attacks from Arlong head on) || Multi Block+ (Can take more damage than he can dish out) || At least Multi block (Tanked Burn Bazooka from Wiper), likely higher || At least Multi block+ (Could take attacks from base Lucci), Town+ with Gear 2 (Took attacks from Leopard Lucci several times. Survived his strongest Rokuogan, albiet with considerable damage) || At least Town+, likely much higher || At least Island with Gear 4: boundMan (Doflamingo's punches and kicks were not able to even scratch him. Gear 4 heightens his defenses by combining his haki with his already super elastic properties) || At least Island (Took strikes from Katakuri and kept fighting), higher with Gear 4: TankMan (Enhances his defences further) * Nigh invulnerable to blunt force damage due to his super elastic rubber properties, it'd take at least island+ level force even in Pre-Timeskip to speculate the possibility of damage this way. Armaments haki can ignore his blunt force immunity however. Speed: At least Supersonic (Could outpace bullets since the very start of the series, calc) || Hypersonic+ (Stretched his hands over 18 kilometers in a very short timeframe. As fast as Zoro if not faster) || Hypersonic+ || Massively Hypersonic in base (Could keep up with base Lucci), higher with Gear 2 (Blueno, from several meters away, was not able to dodge Luffy's Jet Pistol, and was also not able to keep track of Luffy's movements from meters away. On par with Zoan Lucci) || At least Massively hypersonic in base (Much superior to his pre-timeskip version), higher with Gear 2 || Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to doflamingo), much higher in Gear 4: BoundMan (Blitzed Doflamingo from hundreds of meters distance away) || Likely Relativistic with Gear 4: SnakeMan (More or less on par with Katakuri) Intelligence: Low. However is incredibly witty and quick with improvisation, also an experienced fighter, at least nearing battle genius. Stamina: Extremely high. Can continue fighting with wounds and beatings that would normally kill a human, such as getting his chest pierced from side to side. Climed Drum Rock Mountain while carrying Nami on his back and Sanji with his teeth for more than 3 hours in -50 degree temperature. Range: At least Tens of kilometers Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, loses his powers and becomes helpless if more than half of his body is submerged in water. Seastone nullifies his powers. Armament Haki also nullifies his resistance against blunt impact Standard equipment: None, just his usual attire which includes his inseparable strawhat. Keys: East Blue Saga || Alabasta Saga || Skypiea Saga || Water 7/Enies Lobby- Summit War Saga || Fishman Island Saga || Dressrosa Saga || Whole Cake Island Saga Noteworthy techniques and abilities Devil Fruit Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber Rubber Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit turns the user’s body into rubber. The fruit’s major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person can stretch their body like rubber at will, and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks. The user’s ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be a powerful close range attack, turning it into a devastating mid range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the power of an attack. Owing to rubber’s insulating properties, the user is also highly resistant to electrical attacks One-Shot Techniques Gomu Gomu no Pistol: Luffy’s signature attack. A standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. * Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol: Luffy punches with both arms simultaneously. * Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot: Starts off as an ordinary Pistol attack, after which Luffy “twangs” his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times. Gomu Gomu no Bullet: Luffy stretches one arm, far behind him while running, then snaps it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted powerful blow to an opponent. Gomu Gomu no Rifle: Similar to the Gomu Gomu no Bullet, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. Gomu Gomu no Bazooka: Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both simultaneously. Gomu Gomu no Cannon: Luffy builds up speed with a series of quick jabs, but with none of the punches actually making contact with the target(s) at first, and finishes with a single double-fisted blow similar to Bazooka. Gomu Gomu no Spear: Luffy joins both of his feet together and kicks it towards his enemy, with his toes acting like a spearhead of a spear. Gomu Gomu no Leg Sweeper: Luffy stretches his leg and sweeps in a wide circle, allowing him to attack even if his initial kick is dodged, or taking down many opponents in a single strike. Gomu Gomu no Muchi (Whip): Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes Gomu Gomu no Stamp: Luffy stretches his leg out and hits his opponent with the bottom of his foot. Gomu Gomu no Bell: While latched onto an enemy, Luffy stretches his neck backwards, then snaps it back for a devastating head butt to the opponent's face. Battle axe 1.jpg Battle axe 2.jpg Gomu Gomu no Battle Axe: Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on an opponent or structure, for massive damage, strong enough to destroy large buildings and ships in a single hit. Sledge-Hammer 1.jpg Sledge-Hammer 2.jpg Gomu Gomu no Sledge-Hammer: Similar to Gomu Gomu no Mallet, but he performs it using the feet and legs instead of hands and arms while in mid-air. Buzzsaw 1.jpg Buzzsaw 2.jpg Gomu Gomu no Buzzsaw: Luffy grabs his opponent from afar with both arms and winds himself up like with a bow gun. He then kicks off from the ground and spins towards his opponent to deliver a powerful head butt. Rapid-Fire Techniques Gomu Gomu no Gatling: Using his stretching capacity to drastically augment the speed at which he brings his fists back and forth, Luffy launches torrent of consecutive punches at super high speeds. The hits land so fast that dozens of punches appear to connect simultaneously. Storm 1.jpg Storm 2-0.jpg Storm 3.jpg|thumb Gomu Gomu no Storm: Luffy first uses Gomu Gomu no Balloon and twists his body around tightly, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards an opponent, where he delivers a constant barrage of powerful punches similar to Gomu Gomu no Gatling, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch Other Techniques Gomu Gomu no Rocket: Luffy’s main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. Gomu Gomu no Pinwheel: A technique luffy used to fling Momoo out of Arlong Park. Luffy planted his feet into the ground to steady himself, then twisted his body around tightly. He then grabbed hold of Arlong's pet Momoo and unwound, spinning him rapidly to crush the Fish-Men surrounding him. After spinning around several times, Luffy then let go of Momoo and threw him far away. While it took out most of Arlong's Fish-Men, it however had the disadvantage of getting Luffy's feet stuck in the ground. Gomu Gomu no Shield: Luffy grabs the fingers of one hand with the other, and stretches them before his face to block blades that pass between the fingers Gomu Gomu no Net: Luffy entwines his fingers making a net like shape and then stretches out his fingers making a larger net in an attempt to trap his opponents. Gears Gear Second: Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs to kick start the process which in turn, increases the speed of his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and much stronger. It uses even more oxygen and energy, hence using up more food and he has to breathe harder. The increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even a paralytic type effect after a long usage of it. Can be used to achieve a full body effect, or an effect on any single area of his body (e.g. the arm). The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his enhanced attack speed and, consequently, attack power. The known Gear Second specific techniques are listed below. * Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol: An upgraded version of Gomu Gomu no Pistol. He punches so fast that the fist's movement is invisible, and it truly seems like he shoots his opponent. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge. Gear Third: Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them gigantic. This gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater strength. Previously Luffy turned into a chibi form after canceling the technique but after the timeskip he no longer shrinks in size. The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his increased mass and power. Image slideshow EB Luffy 1.jpg EB Luffy 2.jpg EB Luffy 3.jpg EB Luffy 4.jpg EB Luffy 5.jpg EB Luffy 6.jpg EB Luffy 7.jpg EB Luffy 8.jpg EB Luffy 9.jpg EB Luffy 10.jpg EB Luffy 11.jpg EB Luffy 12.jpg EB Luffy 13.jpg EB Luffy 14.jpg EB Luffy 15.jpg EB Luffy 16.jpg EB Luffy 17.jpg EB Luffy 18.jpg EB Luffy 19.jpg EB Luffy 20.jpg EB Luffy 21.jpg EB Luffy 22.jpg EB Luffy 23.jpg EB Luffy 24.jpg EB Luffy 25.jpg EB Luffy 26.jpg EB Luffy 27.jpg EB Luffy 28.jpg EB Luffy 29.jpg EB Luffy 30.jpg EB Luffy 31.jpg EB Luffy 32.jpg EB Luffy 33.jpg EB Luffy 34.jpg EB Luffy 35.jpg EB Luffy 36.jpg EB Luffy 37.jpg EB Luffy 38.jpg EB Luffy 39.jpg EB Luffy 40.jpg EB Luffy 41.jpg EB Luffy 42.jpg EB Luffy 43.jpg EB Luffy 44.jpg EB Luffy 45.jpg EB Luffy 46.jpg EB Luffy 47.jpg EB Luffy cover 1.jpg EB Luffy cover 2.jpg EB Luffy cover 3.jpg EB Luffy cover 4.jpg EB Luffy cover 5.jpg EB Luffy cover 6.jpg EB Luffy cover 7.png EB Luffy cover 8.png EB Luffy cover 9.jpg EB Luffy cover 10.jpg EB Luffy cover 11.jpg EB Luffy cover 12.jpg EB Luffy cover 13.jpg Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Dragon Category:One Piece Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga